kallisti
by Cylva
Summary: Dazai tidak menyadari, dia juga tidak mengakui, kalau bagi hidup dan matinya, Chuuya adalah yang terindah. /Dazai-Chuuya-Teenage


***Disclaimer***

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

**Warn** : Fifteen! kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar.. SemiSho-Ai... BSD Teenage.

* * *

**kallisti**

Chuuya tidak benar-benar ingat kenapa dia bisa terjebak di antara kerumuan orang dengan sebuah pita-pita tersangkut di rambutnya. Kue tar dipasangi lilin, ada coklat melingkar tepi-tepinya. Semua tersenyum, dengan ceria dan suka cita. Memberi bungkus kado dan kantung berpita bermacam-macam. Banyak sekali, padahal dia belum mengenal beberapa dari mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nakahara-kun." Hirotsu, kalau Chuuya tidak salah ingat, memberikan padanya sekotak sepatu. "Maaf tidak sempat membungkusnya."

"Ah, kau... Tidak apa.. Aku juga kaget karena tiba tiba ada pesta untukku. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku lahir."

"Saya sudah mendengar berita itu dari bos tentang Randou dan Arahabaki. Saya harap kamu segera menjadi eksekutif dan mengetahui hal yang kamu cari."

"Terimakasih." Chuuya tersenyum pada mantan musuhnya itu. Aura lelaki tua yang berpengalaman memang beda ya. Chuuya sama sekali tidak merasakan benci atau marah padahal pernah menghajarnya. Benar-benar keren.

"Chuuuyaaaaa-nii chaannn~~~" kini giliran suara tinggi anak-anak yang memanggilnya centil. Begitu Chuuya menoleh, yang ia dapat adalah ruangan kosong. Orang-orang langsung menyingkir dari daerah itu dan pindah ke sisi lain aula.

"Geh! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Heh? Tentu saja mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun! Aku mau makan kue juga... Aku mau main sama Chuuya nii-chan jugaaa..."

"Kyu... Kau ini, berbahaya loh. Kalau si maniak itu melihatmu, bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Chuuya nii-chan yang melindungiku."

Chuuya terdiam. Dia ingin menolak agar anak dengan boneka terkutuk itu kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi setelah kalimat terakhir Kyu, rasanya ia jadi tinggi hati dan tidak mau kalah dari si maniak perban.

"Yah sudah, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang. Kau mau kue? Ayo aku ambilkan."

"Yeaayyy!" Kyu, mengikuti jalan Chuuya dengan lincah. Melompat centil sembari memeluk bonekanya yang seram. "Oh, mana Dazai nii-san?"

"Entah. Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Ah, manis sekali kuenya."

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Ini." Kyu berhenti melompat dan menerima sepiring cheesecake coklat. Chuuya begitu telaten dengan memberi potongan yang ada buah berinya. "Makannya sambil duduk."

"Baik..." perlahan anak kecil itu mendaki bangku dan duduk di atasnya. Chuuya tidak membantu, begini begini dia masih waras tidak mengambil resiko melukai Kyu dan mendapat kutukan. Ya ampun, Chuuya ingat pertama kali dia melihat kemampuan itu. Berbahaya. Ia langsung memikirkan kemungkinan akan datangnya hari dimana ia akan membunuh anak itu.

Bukannya Chuuya membenci Kyu, justru sebaliknya. Dia menyukainya. Periang, lucu, lugu, dan jahil terkadang. Entahlah, kemampuan mengerikan itu seperti salah tempat.

"Ah! Dazai nii-san!"

"Oi!" Chuuya panik ketika melihat si surai kopi itu menoleh. "Kenapa kau malah memanggilnya?!"

"Kenapa? Kan bertiga lebih asik."

Sialan anak ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Dazai lakukan kalau melihatnya disini, memakan kue dengan santai dan membuat semua orang tersisih ke sebrang sana.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau disini?!" tuh kan Dazai marah. "Kau tau seberapa berbahaya dirimu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang terkena kutukanmu dan aku tidak ada? Jangan menambah pekerjaan."

Wajah Kyu yang tadi riang mendadak cemberut khas anak-anak. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak mempan pada Dazai Osamu.

"Habisnya ini ulang tahun Chuuya nii-chan yang pertama.. Jadi aku, ingin melihat."

Alasannya.

"Chuuya, kenapa kau beri dia izin ke sini? Menemaninya pula. Kau membahayakan semua orang, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." kan dia dimarahi juga. "Tapi dia masih anak-anak, Dazai."

"Itu bukan alasan. Ya ampun... Kalian ini benar-benar deh!" Dazai menahan kepalanya, seakan baru saja ditimpa stress beribu-ribu ton. "Kembali ke ruanganmu. Ayo, akan kuantar."

"Heeehhh? Tapi aku masih—"

"Melawan?"

Kyu terdiam, menelan ludah. Dazai benar-benar serius dalam perkataannya. Dia benar-benar marah. Ia turun dari bangku, menggamit tangan Dazai lalu melirik Chuuya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "nanti aku bawakan lagi kuenya." lalu melambaikan tangan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bahkan Chuuya belum menenggak sodanya, Dazai kembali dengan desahan berat.

"Sialan." ia memberi arahan pada bartender untuk membawa minuman seperti milik Chuuya. "Siapa yang berani membuka kamar Kyu? Aku yakin sekali aku menguncinya."

"Kau menguncinya?" Chuuya bertanya, "Di acara pesta?"

"Tentu saja. Di saat seperti ini, kemampuan itu malah lebih berbahaya. Chuuya kau ini bodoh ya? Kau lihat bagaimana para tamu tadi? Apa kau mengerti seberapa bahaya kemampuan Kyu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau sampai kau terkena kutukannya—"

"Tidak akan." Chuuya memotong. Matanya menatap buih yang menggenang di permukaan soda itu. "Kau tahu Dazai?"

"Huh?"

"Saat aku melihat Kyu, rasanya benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku di usia seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah mengalami masa itu. Karena itu saat membuatnya senang, rasanya aku seperti membuat senang diriku yang tidak pernah ada itu."

Dazai menyimak. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka Chuuya akan menggiringnya ke dalam sebuah topik yang melankolis. Tapi Dazai ingin tahu alasan mimik senduh di wajah itu. Matanya menatap jauh pada pusaran air soda seakan membayangkan masa kecil yang tidak pernah ia jalani. Melihat itu, rasanya ada yang menekan Dazai di jantungnya.

"Saat kau bertanya tanggal ulang tahunku waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk menjawab. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku, bahkan ulang tahun orang lain. Mereka di Sheep tidak pernah merayakannya. Atau mungkin aku saja yang tidak pernah diajak? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Chuuya menghela napas. "Ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahun. Terimakasih."

Kata terakhir seperti angin padang rumput yang menerpa jiwa Dazai. Senyum Chuuya yang dilihatnya tidak bisa ia jabarkan namun membuat darahnya berderu cepat. Walau mata biru itu tidak terarah padanya, Dazai merasa kehangatan yang terpancar di gemerlap samudranya.

"Chuuya, kenapa kau berterimakasih? Bukan aku yang membuatkanmu pesta."

"Iya aku tahu."

Chuuya tahu Dazai berbohong. Walau tidak pernah tampak sejak acara dimulai, Chuuya benar-benar tahu Dazai lah otak dari pesta ini. Ia melimpahkannya pada Kouyo agar Chuuya tahu pada siapa harus berterima kasih. Tapi, orang yang pertama mengatakan dengan keras, _"Kenapa kau tidak peduli pada hidupmu sendiri?"_ pada Chuuya adalah Dazai.

Karena itu dia berterimakasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Dazai memecah keheningan itu, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Oh?"

Dari saku coat Dazai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kira kira seukuran kepalan tangan Kyusuke. "Apa ini? permen?"

"Bukan. Buka saja— eh tidak. Tutup matamu dulu, Chuuya."

"Hah?"

"Lakukan saja?"

Mencurigakan. Chuuya takut kalau isi kotak itu adalah sepotong arang atau kapur yang akan Dazai gunakan menggambar pemandangan gunung nan indah di wajahnya. "Harus?"

"Suasana pas kan? Ayolah. Aku tidak akan lakukan hal aneh."

"Justru karena kau bilang begitu malah jadi aneh." tapi Chuuya menurut dan menutup matanya. Ada raut cemas bercampur penasaran ketika tangan Dazai melingkar di sisi-sisi lehernya. Kalung? Dia memasangkan kalung?

Tepat. Dazai sebenarnya tahu kalau memakaikan kalung pada Chuuya yang dibencinya ini adalah hal berlebihan. Lihat saya wajah mulusnya yang lucu itu, merona dengan bulu mata lentik. Hidung mancung, kecil, dan terpahat rapih di antara mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang bongkah es. Dazai begitu dekat sampai ia bisa merasakan napas Chuuya berhembus di pipinya. Aroma lemon yang menguar lembut dan enak dihirup. Ya ampun, Dazai benci ini.

"Sudah." Dazai menarik dirinya, "Kau bisa buka matamu."

"Kalung? Eh, cincin? Kau memberiku cincin?"

"Iya."

"Ah, ada tulisan di dalamnya. Kenapa terukir namamu? Bukannya ini untukku?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja itu untukmu, tapi kan Chuuya anjingku. Jadi wajar kan kalau nama majikanmu yang ada di sana."

Ya Tuhan, maafkan Chuuya yang tiba-tiba ingin menghajarnya hingga terpental ke Laut Merah. "Mana mau aku pakai ini!" Sialan Dazai.

Chuuya menarik kalung itu, berusaha melepasnya tapi tidak terlepas.

"Sayang sekali, aku membuatnya dengan simpul yang rumit sampai tidak bisa kau buka sendiri."

Senyum Dazai yang menutup seluruh matanya malah membuat Chuuya semakin panas. Ingin dia patahkan saja tali peraknya, namun ragu...

"Kau mau merusak hadiah yang kuberi sepenuh hati?"

...karena ucapan itu.

"Sialan. Lepaskan ini."

"Tidak.."

"Kauu... Ugh! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Pasti!"

"Sayang sekali, aku hanya menerima kematian dengan bunuh diri. Jadi maaf ya, aku menolakmu." Dazai melambai, mengusir janji Chuuya hingga si sinoper semakin kesal.

Chuuya menghirup napas, menormalkan emosi, lalu menjatuhkan kepala di meja bar. "Sial!" desisnya.

Dazai senang akan reaksi menyerah Chuuya dan memuji kemenangannya. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi melihat wajah konyol Nakahara Chuuya yang akan mendecih dan napas yang menggebu-gebu ingin menghajar manusia tapi tidak bisa, begitu lucu. Ah, Dazai ingin melihatnya lagi.

Dipangkunya dagu dan dilihatnya si pengguna gravitasi.

Chuuya tertegun ketika tangan Dazai jatuh di rambutnya. Senyum tipis yang entah karena apa ingin Chuuya lihat jelas dengan mata biru besarnya. Lalu kalimat Dazai datang dengan lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun, partner."

**END**

* * *

Holaa~ Cylva kembali dengan ff singkat.

Fluff tidak? Kurang ya? Gapapa deh.. Sengaja. Saya keracunan Fifteen tapi belum dapat feel untuk buat smut nya, jadi yah beginilah.. XD Lagi rame kan tuh Chuuya's first birthday. Saya terharu dengan sebuah headcanon di tumblr dan jadilah ff ini. Aduh, bahagiaa~~

**For Birthday of The Fairest in This Fandom! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHUUYAAAA~~~ 3 3**

Cylva


End file.
